In both home and office computing environments, there is a continuing need for information to be converted from a paper-based media to an electronic media so that the information can be accessed and manipulated by the user. Typically, a scanner is used to convert the paper-based media to an electronic format. However, conventional scanners can be bulky and often cumbersome devices that require a cable to interface the scanner to the electronic equipment. Further, a scanner typically makes use of moving parts that enable an optical device to travel over the paper-based media to be scanned. These moving parts are subject to mechanical wear and breakdown, thereby reducing the appeal of using a scanner to convert from a paper-based media to an electronic media.